This invention pertains to a spigot of the general type shown in W. R. Scholle U. S. Pat. No. 3,443,728. Spigots of this kind have gone into widespread use for containers for liquids such as water, wine, milk, and other fluids. These spigots include a cylindrical part that fits over the end of the spout of the container and a diaphragm of dome shape that extends from the outer end of the spigot and engages the outer end of the spout of the container for preventing flow through the end of the spout of the container. The cylindrical portion of the spigot includes an opening which can communicate with the contents of the container when the diaphragm is deflected. This will allow the dispensing of the contents of the container. Deflection of the diaphragm is accomplished by a toggle member which projects outwardly from the central portion of the diaphragm. Spigots of this type have been very successful as low cost items which nevertheless provide a positive flow control for the contents of a container and close to prevent dripping.
A need has existed, however, for an inexpensive tamper-proof arrangement which will assure that the contents of the container are sealed and are not contaminated. The conventional spigot, of course, can be opened at will so that the integrity of the contents cannot be assured. In the past, it has been necessary to provide a cap on the end of the spigot to assure complete sanitation. This, obviously, is expensive, requiring a separate item to place over the spigot and an additional manufacturing step.
There have been past proposals for an integral sealing arrangement that avoids the separate cap, but these have certain disadvantages. In one, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,380, a separate tear-away member is provided at the outlet of the spigot and is removed when the contents are to be dispensed. However, this member is integral with the remainder of the spigot and it is difficult to construct the unit so as to obtain a smooth tear while at the same time enabling the sealing member to be removed without undue difficulty. There is a tendency to obtain rough and irregular edges at the tear when the sealing member is removed. In another proposal, found in U.S Pat. No. 4,706,855, a modified spigot design has a downspout with a sealed outer end which is adapted to be torn or cut away. However, this construction requires pushing on the downspout to deflect the diaphragm and provide an outlet opening. The downspout becomes compressed from this operation, restricting the outlet opening, which is undesirable